I Love You
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: Natsu came back from a two year mission to find out Lucy had a child after he confessed to her two years ago. He's angry at her, but he doesn't know the full story. Can they forgive each other? Nalu, oneshot rated T for language and sexual content


**Here's a little one shot I made, enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail noe it's characters or I would have made Gale Nalu Jerza and Gruvia Canon.**

_~2 years ago~_

_"You're what?" The blonde haired mage asked Natsu and his blue cat, Happy. _

_"I said Happy and I are going on a two year mission, Luce you should really get your wars checked." Natsu repeated making Lucy Heartphilia sigh. Natsu and her are part of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. They are also the best of friends. _

_"Why though Natsu? If it's money you can take other jobs and I thought we were a team Natsu!" She yelled at him ignoring the stares of their fellow guild mates._

_"It's not the money it's to help me get stronger and besides these people need me." He stated and looked at the paper. It was worth four million jewl but like he said it wasn't the money this time._

_"Then why can't I come?" She asked looking at him with her brown eyes. Her brown eyes that he loved so much. _

_"It's too dangerous Luce, besides we need to take jobs alone sometimes." He answered and immediately regretted saying it. _

_"You think I'm weak don't you? You don't trust me!" She yelled and Natsu could see that her eyes were watering up. _

_"That's not what I said." He snapped at her his tone deadly serious._

_"I want to come Natsu I can help." She said standing up to look at his face. Even if he was taller then her._

_"It's too dangerous Luce I said no." He repeated himself and the blonde mage wasn't taking it well._

_"Damn you Natsu. Damn you to Hell." She cursed at him, she rarely cursed._

_"Lucy I love you this is too dangerous I don't want you to get hurt." Natsu confessed looking her in the eyes. He ignored the gasps of the people around him. _

_"Don't leave me.." she whispered lowly._

_"I'm sorry." Natsu kissed her, a real true kiss. He felt fireworks. He didn't want to leave anymore but he knew he had to._

_"Goodbye.." he whispered in her ear before leaving._

~Present Time~

"Whew it's good to be back, eh Happy?" Natsu asked his cat as they walked around Magnolia with his arms behind his head.

"Aye sir!" The cat exclaimed turning his head every time he saw something interesting.

"We should probably head back to the guild now," Natsu smiled remembering his friends and hoping they haven't changed too much.

"What about Lucy? Wouldn't she be at her house?" Happy suggested remembering what Natsu had said that day.

"Nah she loves the guild she's probably there." Natsu decided and started to run in the direction of the guild with Happy on his tail.

000

"We're home!" Natsu yelled walking into the guild. He was quite happy to see that everyone was the same, Cana was drunk, Macao was being a pervert, Erza was scolding people, while Gray was in hos boxers.

"Natsu!" They all screamed running over to greet him again.

"What am, I chopped liver?" Happy said annoyed as he watched everyone hug and greet Natsu.

"Welcome back," Carla smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oi wheres Lucy?" Natsu asked scanning the crowd for the blonde haired mage. Where was she?

"She's at her house, she hasn't been to the guild much she's been..busy." Mirajane answered but Natsu could tell she wasn't telling him everything. Well he would find out when he got there.

"I told you." Happy said as the two ran out the door to find their favourite blonde.

000

"Are you nervous?" Hapoy asked looking up at Natsu who was in front of Lucy's door.

"No why would you say that?" Natsu asked looking down at the cat.

"Because you're just standing there with your fist floating in front of the door." Happy replied eyeing his hand.

"Oh sorry.."Natsu mumbled before knocking on the door. He was nervous, the last time they had talked was when he confessed to her.

"Natsu!" The blonde yelled as she opened the door and tackled him into a hug.

"You too Happy!" She smiled and grabbed the cat suffocating them both.

"We missed..you..too.." Natsu said stuttering to get each word out as he gasped for breath.

"Mom-y?" a quiet voice said behind the three. Natsu looked over Lucy to see a little girl with blonde hair coming out of Lucy's apartment.

"Natsu this is Nashi..my daughter." Lucy exclaimed when she followed Natsus gaze to her daughter.

"Who...who's the..father...?" Natsu asked. Nashi smelt like Lucy and someone else but he couldn't tell who the other person was.

"I..I don't know.." Lucy said getting of Natsu, she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"How old?" He asked staring at the shocked little girl.

"A year and a half."

"You're a sl^t." Natsu spat out suddenly filled with rage. He confessed to her then she goes and hooks up with some guy she doesn't even know.

"Natsu it's not what y-" Lucy started but Natsu put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't just don't Lucy." He said before leaving Lucy and grabbing Happy.

000

"B^stard!" A familiar voice yelled at Natsu. Natsu had returned to the guild with Happy rather depressed.

"What do you want ice prick?" Natsu spat out, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I went over to visit Lucy and Nashi and I find her crying because of you!" Gray screamed attracting the attention fo the guild as he bawled his hands up into a fist.

"She's a sl^t." Natsu mumbled making Gray even more mad.

"Take that back now!" He screamed raising his finger at the pink haired mage.

"Why should I?" Natsu asked standing up ready to fight. He didn't understand why Gray was on Lucy's side though.

"Why you.." Gray stated and Natsu raised his fist but someone got in the way.

"Knock it off you two. Now Gray what's going on?" Erza asked looking at the ice mage.

"Flame brain went to Lucy's house and started calling her a sl^t! He made her cry!" Gray yelled pointing a finger at Natsu. _She deserved it the way she crumbled up my heart and threw it in the trash.. _Natsu thought.

"I have to apologize for Grays behavior he has become protective of Lucy ever since...the incident." Erza said looking at the ground.

"Wait what incident?" Natsu asked and watched Gray try and calm himself.

"The day you left Lucy decided to go a bar near her apartment," Erza continued "apparently someone put ecstacy in her drink or something but by the time Loke sensed something wrong..it was too late.." Erza said then slammed her hand on a nearby table "If I had just been there.."

"What..what did that person do to Lucy?" Natsu asked as he felt his blood boiling from rage.

"That person is the reason Nashi is here.." Erza mumbled as Natsu ran out of the guild feeling guilty.

000

"Natsu hates me.." Lucy mumbled to herself holding Nashi in her arms. It was a warm summer night so Lucy decided to go on a walk to calm herself down and she didn't feel great about leaving Nashi alone at her apartment.

"What?" Lucy said as she felt hands on her shoulders and was pushed into an alley.

"Give me your money b^tch." The voice said and she looked up to see a man with a knife.

"I don't have any money on me now please leave me alone," Lucy begged with Nashi in her arms as she remembered that she left her keys in her house.

"Hey.. I remember you.. you're that chick from the bar that night.." the man said then started eyeing Nashi "Why don't I get rid of the brat here and we can have some more fun."

"Mom-y?" Nashi said as the man spun his knife around.

"Get away from us!" Lucy screamed and tried to kick the man who took her innocence. He only dodged. She would be able to fight a bit if Nashi wasn't here but she was and Lucy had to keep her close by.

"B^STARD!" A familiar voice screamed and punched the man in his face. "HOW DARE YOU?"

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered as she watched the pink haired mage attack the man.

"You're going to kill him!" Lucy yelled and let Nashi on the ground before she ran over to him and grabbed his arm as he was about to strike again.

"He deserves it! Gray told me what happened and then I heard what this b^stard said!" He screamed and looked back at Lucy to see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault..I shouldn't have accused you of doing anything and I shouldn't have left.." he mumbled holding back his tears. This was all his fault. All his fault..

"Hey Natsu?" She said turning his face to look at her again.

"I love you too..." she whispered before kissing him, their second kiss and this time he wasn't leaving her..ever again.

**Well how was it? I hope you liked it and sorry it was short.. plus this is phone typed at the moment. Also for those of you who read my other stories did you notice that I spaced it out differently? It was just to try out but I like the other way better. Anyways see yeah later, maybe..um this isn't a chapter story so I don't know what to say here..**


End file.
